


[X-Men][EC]罗斯托克之光

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 被戴了绿帽的艾瑞克愤怒之下带着安雅离开德国来到美国纽约，遇到了瑞雯的教授查尔斯……咳咳。总之，这会是一个傻傻的爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EC第四章见面。

“安雅。”

 

门被推开，小姑娘闻声扬起双臂奔向来人，扎成两束的辫子飘起来又掉下去。

 

“爸爸！”

 

艾瑞克弯下腰，像往常一样接住扑到他怀里的安雅，直起腰让她能伸手勾住她父亲的脖子。他觉得这动作似乎变得更加困难了，但今天——他的双臂像是被什么看不见的枷锁捆绑住了。但他不能让这枷锁伤害到他的宝贝女儿。

 

“谢谢你，萨尔瓦多，这几天帮忙照顾安雅。你先走吧。”艾瑞克抬手刮了刮安雅的鼻尖， 这才将脸转向一旁站着的女孩，勉强勾起了嘴角，随后又把视线放在安雅身上。

 

那姑娘扫了一眼男人阴沉的面孔，又看看他怀里无辜的小女孩，几乎没有犹豫地迈开步子，很快消失在了门后。

 

艾瑞克沉默地抱着安雅，安雅坐在他肩膀上，小小的手指玩弄着他的头发。“爸爸，”清脆的童声将艾瑞克从自己的思绪中敲醒，他视线的焦点终于不再是模糊一片，“妈妈去哪里了？”

 

艾瑞克没法回答这个问题，这让他觉得自己既不是个好父亲，也不是个好丈夫。不论事实如何，他不能用它击碎他怀中这个孩子的心。“安雅——”艾瑞克叫道，他用了所有的自制力，才没有让这一声显得像是一句哀求。

 

“妈妈是不是不要我了？”

 

安雅的声音还在传进艾瑞克的双耳，他低下头不让她看到自己的眼睛，然后摇了摇头。“不是这样的，我的天使，你妈妈爱你——”艾瑞克把安雅放到一旁的椅子上，自己重重地倒在沙发上，眼睛茫然地看着天花板。“是爸爸的错，爸爸没能留住妈妈。”他想把责任都揽到自己身上，尽管他知道事实不是这样的。艾瑞克想，也许小姑娘会恨他——但这都不重要了，他只剩下安雅了。

 

天花板在这个男人眼里变了样，苍白的颜色沾上了尘灰，厚厚的一层，却不曾落下，纠结在吊灯和转角处，好像随时都会坠到他身上，像一只猛兽蹲坐在他的胸口，让他喘不过气。艾瑞克觉得自己眼睛很干，他这时候应该哭的，如同其他那些弄丢了自己女人的懦弱男人。但也许是因为有安雅在旁边，有他自己的女儿在身边，他不得不坚强——他的天使没有哭，他凭什么哭呢？

 

安雅乖巧地坐着，视线在艾瑞克身上流转，随后她跃下了椅子，慢慢挪到沙发这边来。她靠近的时候，艾瑞克转过头去看她，用一边手臂支起身子，脑袋枕在手掌上，露出一抹忧伤的笑容。然而安雅太小了，看不出这笑容与她爸爸平时看着她时候的表情有什么区别——但安雅知道艾瑞克和平时不一样了，她 _就是_ 知道。安雅拉扯着裙角，一双漂亮的眼睛睁得大大的。

 

“不是爸爸的错——”

 

艾瑞克终于真正地笑起来了：她在学着像一个大人那样安慰别人，尽管她也许根本不明白到底发生了什么，又到底是谁的责任，安雅只知道现在这个倒在沙发上的人是她父亲，而她知道有些东西让往常挺拔的父亲倒下了。

 

“你不开心吗，爸爸？我给你唱首歌好不好？” 安雅学着艾瑞克的样子刮了刮他的鼻尖，“每次我不开心你就唱歌给我听，我就不哭了——如果安雅唱歌给爸爸听，爸爸是不是就不会哭了？”

 

 _他哭了吗？_ 艾瑞克的笑容僵在了脸上，他缓缓将手指放在脸上，有些温热的液体在他指腹下干涸，连它们究竟是什么时候流下来的，他也弄不清楚。艾瑞克倾身将额头放在安雅肩上，手心包裹着小姑娘小小的脑袋。

 

“我不是一个人，我还有你，安雅。”

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

口袋里的震动让艾瑞克松开了安雅，他轻轻拍了拍女孩的脸，示意她到自己的房间去，在安雅关门前向他眨了眨眼时，他已经擦干了眼泪。随后艾瑞克选择站了起来，从裤口袋掏出了不断震动的手机，眼睛着着窗外划开了通话。

 

“ **艾瑞克，你有什么毛病？** ”

 

“ _阿萨佐——_ ”

 

 夹杂着浓重口音的德语贯穿了艾瑞克的脑袋，他抬手按住了钝痛的额角，疲惫地闭上眼睛，低声叫出对方的名字警告着。他不想吵架，一点儿也不想，拜托了。艾瑞克已经受够了没完没了的争吵，而他只想在自己再一次爆发之前挂掉电话。他不想再失去任何人了。

 

“听着，你是我朋友，我不想找你的麻烦，”电话那头男人粗哑的声音很刺耳，却意外地让艾瑞克安心了不少，他冷静地听，手搭在窗沿上，“我不知道你为什么你甩了玛格达，伙计，但你不该让安雅这么早就没了老妈——”

 

“ _你不明白！_ ” 艾瑞克抓着窗沿的手突然用力，关节处泛白，他不可控制地咆哮出声，又回头担忧地看了看安雅的房门。艾瑞克耳边传来对方沉重的呼吸声，他的腿有些发软，想立刻坐到地上去——但他只是压低了声音，努力想让嘴唇听从大脑的命令。“你什么都不知道，阿萨佐——是 _她_ ，是她先背叛了我。你知不知道， _你知不知道_ ——”

 

艾瑞克没法再继续说下去了，他说的太多了。他的手攥成拳压在玻璃上，仿佛这样才能撑住他的身体，让他不至于像一块软泥一样瘫倒。令他惊讶的是他居然还有力气拿着手机，等着阿萨佐回答。然而阿萨佐很久没有说话，电话里只传出他带着惊讶的抽气声，艾瑞克恶意地揣测着他欲言又止的模样，接着他叹了口气，肩膀垮下来，拳头慢慢松开，滑落到自己身侧。他依然耐心地等着。

 

他似乎听见了阿萨佐吞咽的声音，艾瑞克把电话换到另一边耳侧，仿佛要两边都听到对方的声音才算公平。阿萨佐又长长地吐出一口气，艾瑞克这才听到了他的声音。

 

“我——” 他说道，声音像是给闷在了喉咙里。艾瑞克突然很想嘲笑阿萨佐话语间明显的俄国口音，但现在显然不是时候， “我很抱歉，伙计，我是说——我没想到这个——”

 

阿萨佐的声音越来越小了，他语无伦次地说着些什么，艾瑞克渐渐地听不到了。

 

“就这样吧，阿萨佐。安雅——我会跟她解释的，但不是现在。” 艾瑞克坚决地打断了对方几乎是喃喃自语的声音，他很高兴地发现自己不再发抖了，这很好。对面的声音戛然而止。

 

“结束了。”

 

艾瑞克不得不用手捂住自己的手机，才没有让最后的一声破碎的哽咽被阿萨佐听到。但也许他真的听见了，但他什么也没说——这也许正是阿萨佐，这正是一个朋友会做的事情。

 

“好……你——算了。” 阿萨佐顿了顿，“我去找你，艾瑞克，我们去喝——”

 

“不用了，我已经买了机票，我马上带安雅离开。我没法继续待在这里，一秒也不行。”

 

“你要去哪？”

 

艾瑞克倏然冷静了下来。他知道窗外的夕阳很快就将被黑暗取代。

 

“纽约。”

 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

夜幕在罗斯托克的上空铺开，寒风自顾自地穿梭于高楼之间，掀开尚未关紧的窗子，夺走屋内的温暖。天空上洋洋洒洒地飘下几片雪花，融化在路灯的光线下，枝丫的叶尖，还有人的发梢上。风卷过冷冷清清的街道，雪花旋转着在鞋尖飞舞，尽头汽车轮胎碾过的碎叶扬起，冰冷又将瞬间的喧嚣击碎，留下被灯光点亮的空气。

 

最终到机场的时候已经很晚了，安雅很听话地在艾瑞克怀里睡着了，一只手攥着他胸口的毛衣，脸颊贴在他大衣领口上。艾瑞克小心翼翼地将她圈在双臂之间，温柔地吹掉了粘在安雅头发上的雪，步伐稳重地踏进了机场大门。他身上只背着一个不算大的背包，毕竟也没什么需要带走的。

 

候机的时候，安雅蜷缩在艾瑞克怀里，有时候不安分地动了起来，艾瑞克就耐心地低声安慰她，直到安雅嘴边露出浅浅的笑容，他自己才不经意间在唇边弯起一丝疲惫又放松的弧度。艾瑞克又俯身去吻了吻小姑娘的额头，随后把视线放在了不远处跳动的，庞大的机械钟表，看着分针和时针重合，秒针转了一圈又一圈。

 

艾瑞克想起来自己必须得打一个电话了，虽然他很清楚对方会怎样在电话里大吼大叫，责怪他为什么不早点告诉她——但艾瑞克也清楚自己会等她冷静下来，到最后甚至会是他安慰起那个在他记忆里还是个小女孩的家伙。

 

他掏出手机，屏幕亮起，艾瑞克找到了他远在纽约的妹妹的电话拨了过去。

 

电话响起正在接通的滴滴声，如果不是因为还抱着安雅，艾瑞克几乎要坐立不安。他费劲地琢磨着到底该如何开口，但是——来不及了，听筒传出啪嗒一声，他妹妹已经拿起了电话。

 

“瑞雯，起床了吗？” 艾瑞克脱口而出，忍不住在看不见的地方翻了个白眼。

 

“当然——起了——”对方拖长了音调说道，艾瑞克听出她声音里刚起床时的朦胧，“嘿，我亲爱的大忙人哥哥！”瑞雯这么说着，语调雀跃，仿佛她现在才发现是谁在给她打电话，“你怎么想起来打给我这个被遗忘的妹妹了？”

 

“你——你在纽约的房子还在吗？”

 

“艾瑞克？” 瑞雯的语气变得警觉起来。

 

而他意识到这个问题有多么突兀。

 

“不，别紧张，我的意思是，我需要搬到纽约这边来，和安雅——准确来说是我要永远住在那儿了……” 艾瑞克分神了一瞬，安雅在睡梦中咿咿呀呀地叫了起来， “然后在医院找个工作——总之我必须得离开德国了。”

 

“出什么事了？” 艾瑞克听见瑞雯用指尖敲击话筒的声音。

 

“见面了再给你解释——”

 

“不！” 电话那头突然激动起来，“你现在就告诉我不然等你到了机场，我发誓我会打断你的腿。 _出什么事了？_ ”

 

“我会给你解释的，瑞雯——” 艾瑞克试图平复对方的情绪，但他知道这不可能。

 

“ **艾瑞克！** ” 瑞雯几乎在尖叫，“你从来不这样的！你说你带着安雅，那玛格达呢？——如果你们只是吵架了，请不要来打扰我！我不想——”

 

“ _我离婚了。_ ” 艾瑞克咬着牙说，“她背着我搞其他男人，我受够了。”

 

瑞雯陷入了长久的沉默，她的喉咙里发出困惑的声音。然而她没有再继续大吼大叫，但是也没有像以前那样突然挂掉电话。

 

她问:“你还好吗，艾瑞克？”然后艾瑞克摇摇头拿出护照，跟她说着明天见。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章EC见面。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EC倆人終於見面辣x

习惯另一个完全不同的国家对艾瑞克来说算不上什么难事，关于生活，他不是一个念旧的人。决心要放下的事情在他眼中，不过是旧年里在壁炉中被烧成灰烬的木炭。但燃烧是要付出代价的，这火光触及艾瑞克的心尖，让他痛苦且愤怒，之后便是无穷无尽的疲惫与无助。

 

安雅和瑞雯都是艾瑞克深爱的人，是他在黑暗中挣扎的烛光，即使一直以来都是他给予她们关照和方向。在艾瑞克的父母永远离他而去之后，这次也许是愤怒要将他禁锢在自己的世界了。

 

但艾瑞克仍在尝试着成为一个更好的家人，几年前在瑞雯考上纽约的大学之后，他们除了在Skype上视频，就再也没真正见过面。 _你真是这个地球上最烂的哥哥。_ 瑞雯这样形容他，而他完全承认。 _你绝对是宇宙中最棒的老爸，艾瑞克，但是哥哥？哦，得了吧。_ 她又常常补充上这一句，神情里带着一点难过。

 

艾瑞克想，也许他现在应该好好补偿一下瑞雯，至少花点时间陪陪她——然而艾瑞克没有意识到的是，他的小妹妹已经长大了，不再需要哥哥的睡前故事和怀抱。

 

瑞雯的学期很快就结束了，自然地，艾瑞克必须去参加一个大学生的家长会，在此之前，他只参加过安雅学校的会议——而那和大学差得太远。

 

“艾瑞克。”

 

他弯腰把安雅抱起来放在他膝头，顺手拿走了瑞雯的梳子替小姑娘梳头，没有听见瑞雯在叫他。

 

“艾瑞克！”

 

他猛地回头，露出一个抱歉的笑容。“怎么了？”

 

“你确定你要带着安雅一起？”

 

“嗯，不可以吗？”艾瑞克手上替安雅熟练地编着辫子，眼睛依然看着瑞雯。

 

姑娘用难以置信的眼神看了他一会，别开了视线。“我可以帮你照顾她，你没必要——当然如果你不相信我的话——”

 

艾瑞克拍了拍安雅的肩膀，后者听话地跳了下去，而这个动作让瑞雯立刻闭上了嘴。“别开玩笑了，瑞雯。我不是不相信你，但是我知道你想和朋友们出去。你长大了，我不能永远把你拴在身边。”

 

瑞雯久久地看他，震惊又感动，甚至在艾瑞克临走前在她面颊上落下一吻，和她说再见的时候，也没有回过神来。

 

所谓的家长会枯燥至极，艾瑞克听得昏昏欲睡，而瑞雯的班主任又是个滔滔不绝的肥胖的中年妇女。他庆幸地想着，好在之前就让安雅自己在校园里乖乖待着，不然小姑娘早就该哭闹起来了。

 

艾瑞克走出课室，正午时分的阳光让他清醒了不少，接着他看见了安雅，小姑娘似乎一直在和一位穿着西装的男人说话，隔得太远了，艾瑞克看不清楚。安雅朝他父亲挥了挥手，又回头示意那人跟着她来。

 

他用微笑换下疲惫的表情，蹲下来迎接扑向他怀中的安雅，艾瑞克让她稳稳地坐在自己的臂弯间，垂眼看向跟上来的男人。有什么东西碾过小径上石子的声音传进了 艾瑞克的耳朵，当阴影逐渐从男人身上褪去时，他终于看清了——男人坐在轮椅上，朝艾瑞克伸出一只手，褐色的短发在阳光下跳动着，脸上是一种属于教师的温和又友善的笑容。

 

“你好，先生——我想你应该是这个小女孩的父亲？” 当他开口的时候，艾瑞克和他握了握手，“她真的很可爱——但是非常抱歉，我实在无法听懂她在说什么。”

 

他这样说着的时候，轻轻抽回握在艾瑞克掌心的手，有些不好意思地挠了挠下巴，然后仰起头看着艾瑞克。

 

安雅轻轻扯了扯艾瑞克的衣领，她显然也不懂那男人在说什么——毕竟，她出生在德国，连英文也没来得及学，就被自己的父亲带到了纽约——由于这个念头，艾瑞克皱了皱眉头，又希望着轮椅上的人没有注意到。他将安雅轻轻放下，单膝跪下来漫不经心地整理着小姑娘的衣服，让男人得以不用一直辛苦地仰着头。

 

“她是安雅，” 艾瑞克转头把视线放在对面的人身上，说着带着些口音的英语，而安雅在听到自己的名字的时候，开心地朝他露出了牙齿， “很抱歉她完全不懂英文。我们才住在纽约没多久。”

 

男人嘴角的弧度变得更大了，他的眼睛亮得似乎要发出光芒。“哦，那么我很乐意提供任何帮助！我是查尔斯·泽维尔，在这里当老师。”

 

“谢谢。”艾瑞克安静地说，露出一个不怎么明显的笑容，然后又转过头去替安雅重新围上围巾，“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

 

“是k结尾的艾瑞克？”

 

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。是的。”

 

男人——查尔斯把脸转向安雅，而后者愉快地挣脱了艾瑞克的手，将双臂搭在轮椅的扶手上咯咯笑着。

 

“她很可爱。”

 

“我知道。”

 

嘴唇翕动着吐出这句话，艾瑞克站起身，感觉有什么沉重的东西离开他了。

 

-TBC-


End file.
